cppfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense 5 SEA-WORTHY STORiES 2001/2002 VHS
3/12/2001/2002 860163 Paramount Pictures Logo (Still Version) Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Now Available on Videocassette Now Available on Videocassette SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies VHS/DVD Preview Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS/DVD Preview Rugrats: 10th Anniversary: Decade in Diapers: Collector’s Edition and All Growed Up VHS Preview Paramount Feature Presentation Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY FEATURE PRESENTATION Warning Screen Licensed only for non-commercial private exhibition in homes. Any public performance, other use, or copying is strictly prohibited. All rights under copyright reserved. PARAMOUNT PICTURES FBI FBI Warning Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506). WARNING: Unauthorized duplication is a violation of applicable laws. This videotape includes promotional information about other Nickelodeon videos. The linear audio tracks have been encoded with Dolby B-type noise reduction. Hi-Fi Stereo playback requires Stereo Hi-Fi VCR. VHS hi-fi STEREO DOLBY B NR Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories Licensing Corporation. www.paramount.com/homevideo 5555 Melrose Avenue, Hollywood, California 90038. Licensed for Sale Only in U.S. and Canada. CC BNR Paramount Pictures Logo Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Nickelodeon Maze Bumper NICKELODEON SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song NICKELODEON SpongeBob SQuarePaNtS CREATED BY STEPHEN HILLENBURG 1 - 2b: Ripped Pants 07/17/1999 SpongeBob tries to impress Sandy Cheeks at Mussel Beach, and accidentally rips his pants! He’s embar- rassed until he realizes the beach crowd thought it was a great joke he did on purpose! SpongeBob’s ripped pants are a hit, but the joke gets old, fast. RIPPED PANTS STORYBOARD DIRECTOR PAUL TIBIBITT STORYBOARD ARTIST MARK O’HARE WRITTEN BY PAUL TIBBITT PETER BURNS ANIMATION DIRECTOR EDGAR LARRAZABAL CREATIVE DIRECTOR DEREK DRYMON “RIPPED PANTS” LYRICS BY PAUL TIBBITT AND PETER STRAUSS COMPOSED AND PERFORMED BY PETER STRAUSS 1 - 14a: SB-129 12/31/1999 Squidward flees to the Krusty Krab in search of quiet and winds up frozen in the freezer. When he finally thaws, he finds himself far into the future and wondering how to go back! SB-129 STORYBOARD DIRECTOR AARON SPRINGER STORYBOARD ARTIST ERIK WIESE WRITTEN BY AARON SPRINGER ERIK WIESE MR. LAWRENCE ANIMATION DIRECTOR TOM YASUMI CREATIVE DIRECTOR DEREK DRYMON 1 - 18a: Texas 03/22/2000 Sandy Cheeks comes down with a case of the blues. Seems she’s homesick for ‘good ol’ Texas’ and plans to go back home. SpongeBob is determined to cheer her up by bringing a bit of Texas right to Bikini Bottom. TEXAS STORYBOARD DIRECTOR SHERM COHEN STORYBOARD ARTIST VINCENT WALLER WRITTEN BY SHERM COHEN VINCENT WALLER DAVID FAIN ANIMATION DIRECTOR SEAN DEMPSEY CREATIVE DIRECTOR DEREK DRYMON SPECIAL MUSICAL APPEARANCE BY JUNIOR BROWN “I WANNA GO HOME” LYRICS BY SHERM COHEN VINCENT WALLER COMPOSED AND PERFORMED BY JUNIOR BROWN 2 - 22a: Something Smells 10/26/2000 SpongeBob’s got terrible sea onion ice cream breath, yet he can’t understand why he’s being avoided. Patrick thinks it’s a beauty issue, so the two devise ways to hide SpongeBob’s hideous face. When Patrick eats sea onion bon bons and people avoid him too, he’s convinced he caught “the ugly” from SpongeBob. SOMETHING SMELLS STORYBOARD DIRECTED BY AARON SPRINGER STORYBOARD ARTIST C.H. GREENBLATT WRITTEN BY AARON SPRINGER C.H. GREENBLATT MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS ANIMATION DIRECTOR EDGAR LARRAZABLA CREATIVE DIRECTOR DEREK DRYMON 2 - 36a: The Graveyard Shift 09/06/2002 Mr. Krabs is keeping the Krusty Krab open 24 hours a day. On their first all night shift, Squidward tries to scare SpongeBob with tales of the “hash-slinging slasher.” And as things begin to go bump in the night, Squidward starts believing his own twisted tale! THE GRAVEYARD SHIFT STORYBOARD DIRECTORS JAY LENDER DAN POVENMIRE WRITTEN BY MR. LAWRENCE JAY LENDER DAN POVENMIRE ANIMATION DIRECTOR SEAN DEMPSEY CREATIVE DIRECTOR DEREK DRYMON Visit Nickelodeon Online on America Online; Keyword: Nick and on the Web at nick.com SpongeBob SquarePants Credits (“Ripped Pants”) RIPPED PANTS EXECUTIVE PRODUCER STEPHEN HILLENBURG LINE PRODUCER DONNA CASTRICONE ART DIRECTOR NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS SUPERVISING DIRECTOR ALAN SMART STORY EDITOR PETER BURNS WRITERS PETER BURNS MR. LAWRENCE TIM HILL DEREK DRYMON STEPHEN HILLENBURG SCRIPT COORDINATOR ALEX GORDON SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS - TOM KENNY SANDY CHEEKS - CAROLYN LAWRENCE HAROLD BILL REGINALD SCOTT/LOU/PERCH PERKINS - MR. LAWRENCE FRANK (LIFEGUARD)/PANTS/LOSER - DEE BRADLEY BAKER SCOOTER/HAROLD (RED FISH)/JENNIFER MILLIE - CARLOS ALAZRAQUI SINGER - PETER STRAUSS CASTING DIRECTOR DONNA GRILLO GONZALES CASTING COORDINATOR ALEX GORDON EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT JENNIE MONICA RECORDING ENGINEER AL JOHNSON 2ND RECORDING ENGINEER JIM LEBER PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR TONY OSTYN ANIMATIC EDITOR BRIAN ROBITAILLE ANIMATIC SCANNER JON DELAURIE ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS C.H. GREENBLATT BRUCE B. HELLER WILLIAM REISS ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN STEPHEN HILLENBURG CHARACTER DESIGNER TODD WHITE PROP DESIGNER THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON CLEAN-UP ARTIST SOONJIN MOONEY ARTIST INTERN CYNTHIA TELLO LAYOUT SUPERVISOR DAVE GORDON BG LAYOUT DESIGN KENNY PITTENGER JOHN SEYMORE BACKGROUND PAINTERS ANDY “SPIKE” CLARK CALVIN G. LIANG DIGITAL BG SUPERVISOR ANDREW BRANDOU DIGITAL BG COORDINATOR WALTER HONG BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT STEPHEN CHRISTIAN DAVID WIGFORSS COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR TEALE REON WANG COLOR STYLISTS DENE ANN HEMING JENNIFER POWELL ASSISTANT COLOR KEY MEG HANNA PRODUCTION COORDINATORS MEGAN BROWN JUNE TEDESCO PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS MARCY LYNN DEWEY DEREK IVERSEN SHEET TIMERS ROBERT HUGHES ANDREW OVERTOOM FINAL CHECKER KAREN SHAFFER POST PRODUCTION DIRECTOR HEATHER ADAMS POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR WENDI MCNEESE ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES JEFF ADAMS MATT BROWN MICHAEL PETAK MISHELLE SMITH SEAN TRASK PICTURE EDITOR LYNN HOBSON POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR JEFFREY HUTCHINS DIALOGUE ADR EDITOR JASON FREEMAN RE-RECORDING MIXERS TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ TIMOTHY J. GARRITY FOLEY BRAD BROCK DIANE GRECO MUSIC EDITOR NICOLAS CARR MUSIC COMPOSED BY THE BLUE HAWAIIANS SAGE GUYTON & JEREMY WAKEFIELD STEVEN BELFER BRAD CAROW MUSIC CONTRIBUTIONS LOVECAT MUSIC LOS MEL-TONES “RIPPED PANTS” LYRICS BY PAUL TIBBITT AND PETER STRAUSS COMPOSED AND PERFORMED BY PETER STRAUSS SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY STEPHEN HILLENBURG DEREK DRYMON COMPOSED BY HANK SMITH MUSIC PERFORMED BY PATRICK PINNEY ON-LINE EDITORS DAN AGUILAR KIP GIBSON BARRY COHEN DAVINCI COLORIST DEXTER P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES ANDERSON VIDEO ENCORE VIDEO HOLLYWOOD DIGITAL ANIMATION SERVICES ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS, KOREA OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR DOUG WILLIAMS LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY BAD CLAMS PRODUCTIONS, INC. SAMPLE CORPORATION TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY DAVID FRAPWELL DEVELOPED BY DEREK DRYMON TIM HILL NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE ERIC COLEMAN EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION BRIAN A. MILLER SpongeBob SquarePants Credits (“SB-129”) SB-129 EXECUTIVE PRODUCER STEPHEN HILLENBURG LINE PRODUCER DONNA CASTRICONE ART DIRECTOR NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS SUPERVISING DIRECTOR ALAN SMART STORY EDITOR MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS WRITERS DAVID FAIN ALEX GORDON MR. LAWRENCE MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS DEREK DRYMON STEPHEN HILLENBURG SCRIPT COORDINATOR ALEX GORDON SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS/FRENCH NARRATOR - TOM KENNY PATRICK STAR - BILL FAGERBAKKE SQUIDWARD TENTACLES - RODGER BUMPASS MR. KRABS - CLANCY BROWN THE ALONE GROUP - DEE BRADLEY BAKER THE ALONE GROUP - SIRENA IRWIN CASTING DIRECTOR DONNA GRILLO GONZALES CASTING COORDINATOR ALEX GORDON EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT JENNIE MONICA SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEER KRANDAL CREWS 2ND RECORDING ENGINEER JIM LEBER ASSISTANT ENGINEER JUSTIN BRINSFIELD PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR TONY OSTYN ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR PAUL FINN ANIMATIC EDITOR BRIAN ROBITAILLE ANIMATIC SCANNER KEVIN ZELCH ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS C.H. GREENBLATT BRUCE B. HELLER WILLIAM REISS ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN STEPHEN HILLENBURG CHARACTER DESIGNER TODD WHITE PROP DESIGNER THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON CLEAN-UP ARTISTS SOONJIN MOONEY HEATH CECERE LAYOUT SUPERVISOR KENNY PITTENGER BG LAYOUT DESIGN JOHN SEYMORE PAULA SPENCE BACKGROUND PAINTERS PETER BENNETT MICHAEL CHEN ANDY “SPIKE” CLARK CALVIN G. LIANG DIGITAL BG SUPERVISOR ANDREW BRANDOU DIGITAL BG COORDINATOR DAVID WIGFORSS BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT STEPHEN CHRISTIAN STEVEN KELLAMS COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR TEALE REON WANG COLOR STYLISTS DENE ANN HEMING JENNIFER POWELL PRODUCTION COORDINATORS MEGAN BROWN JUNE TEDESCO PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS MARCY LYNN DEWEY DEREK IVERSEN FINAL CHECKER GARY HALL POST PRODUCTION DIRECTOR HEATHER ADAMS POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR WENDI MCNEESE ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES JEFF ADAMS MATT BROWN MICHAEL PETAK MISHELLE SMITH SEAN TRASK PICTURE EDITOR LYNN HOBSON POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR JEFFREY HUTCHINS SOUND EDITORS ERIC FREEMAN GABRIEL ROSAS RE-RECORDING MIXERS TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ TIMOTHY J. GARRITY FOLEY BRAD BROCK MONETTE HOLDERER MUSIC EDITOR NICOLAS CARR MUSIC COMPOSED BY THE BLUE HAWAIIANS SAGE GUYTON & JEREMY WAKEFIELD STEVEN BELFER BRAD CAROW NICOLAS CARR MUSIC CONTRIBUTIONS LOVECAT MUSIC SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY STEPHEN HILLENBURG DEREK DRYMON COMPOSED BY HANK SMITH MUSIC PERFORMED BY PATRICK PINNEY ON-LINE EDITORS DAN AGUILAR KIP GIBSON DAVINCI COLORIST DEXTER P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES TODD AO-HOLLYWOOD DIGITAL THE POST GROUP ENCORE VIDEO ANIMATION SERVICES ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS, KOREA OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR DOUG WILLIAMS LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY BAD CLAMS PRODUCTIONS, INC. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY DAVID FRAPWELL DEVELOPED BY DEREK DRYMON TIM HILL NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE ERIC COLEMAN EXECUTIVES IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION BRIAN A. MILLER SpongeBob SquarePants Credits (“Texas”) TEXAS EXECUTIVE PRODUCER STEPHEN HILLENBURG LINE PRODUCER DONNA CASTRICONE ART DIRECTOR NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS SUPERVISING DIRECTOR ALAN SMART STORY EDITOR MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS WRITERS DAVID FAIN MR. LAWRENCE MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS DEREK DRYMON STEPHEN HILLENBURG SCRIPT COORDINATOR ALEX GORDON SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS/CHARLIE/FRANK THE FISH/DON THE WHALE - TOM KENNY PATRICK STAR - BILL FAGERBAKKE MR. KRABS - CLANCY BROWN SANDY CHEEKS - CAROLYN LAWRENCE SINGER - JUNIOR BROWN CASTING DIRECTOR DONNA GRILLO GONZALES CASTING COORDINATOR ALEX GORDON EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT JENNIE MONICA SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEER KRANDAL CREWS 2ND RECORDING ENGINEER JIM LEBER ASSISTANT ENGINEER JUSTIN BRINSFIELD PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR TONY OSTYN ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR PAUL FINN ANIMATIC EDITOR BRIAN ROBITAILLE ANIMATIC SCANNER KEVIN ZELCH ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS C.H. GREENBLATT BRUCE B. HELLER WILLIAM REISS OCTAVIO RODRIGUEZ ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN STEPHEN HILLENBURG CHARACTER DESIGNER TODD WHITE PROP DESIGNER THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON CLEAN-UP ARTISTS SOONJIN MOONEY HEATH CECERE LAYOUT SUPERVISOR KENNY PITTENGER BG LAYOUT DESIGN JOHN SEYMORE PAULA SPENCE BACKGROUND PAINTERS PETER BENNETT MICHAEL CHEN ANDY “SPIKE” CLARK CALVIN G. LIANG DIGITAL BG SUPERVISOR ANDREW BRANDOU DIGITAL BG COORDINATOR DAVID WIGFORSS BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT STEPHEN CHRISTIAN STEVEN KELLAMS COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR TEALE REON WANG COLOR STYLIST DENE ANN HEMING PRODUCTION COORDINATORS MEGAN BROWN JUNE TEDESCO PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS MARCY LYNN DEWEY DEREK IVERSEN SHEET TIMER ANDREW OVERTOOM FINAL CHECKER KAREN SHAFFER KEY ANIMATION FOR WAVES KATHLEEN QUAIFE POST PRODUCTION DIRECTOR HEATHER ADAMS POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR WENDI MCNEESE ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES JEFF ADAMS MATT BROWN MICHAEL PETAK MISHELLE SMITH SEAN TRASK PICTURE EDITOR LYNN HOBSON POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR JEFFREY HUTCHINS DIALOGUE EDITOR GABRIEL ROSAS RE-RECORDING MIXERS TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ ERIC FREEMAN FOLEY MONETTE HOLDERER MUSIC EDITOR NICOLAS CARR MUSIC COMPOSED BY THE BLUE HAWAIIANS SAGE GUYTON & JEREMY WAKEFIELD STEVEN BELFER BRAD CAROW MUSIC CONTRIBUTIONS LOVECAT MUSIC THE LANGHORNS “I WANNA GO HOME” LYRICS BY SHERM COHEN VINCENT WALLER COMPOSED AND PERFORMED BY JUNIOR BROWN SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY STEPHEN HILLENBURG DEREK DRYMON COMPOSED BY HANK SMITH MUSIC PERFORMED BY PATRICK PINNEY ON-LINE EDITORS DAN AGUILAR BARRY COHEN DAVINCI COLORIST DEXTER P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES TODD AO-HOLLYWOOD DIGITAL HACIENDA POST THE POST GROUP ENCORE VIDEO ANIMATION SERVICES ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS, KOREA OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR DOUG WILLIAMS LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY BAD CLAMS PRODUCTIONS, INC. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY DAVID FRAPWELL LIVE ACTION SQUIRREL PROVIDED BY BISCHOFF’S EXPERT TAXIDERMISTS DEVELOPED BY DEREK DRYMON TIM HILL NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE ERIC COLEMAN EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION BRIAN A. MILLER SpongeBob SquarePants Credits (“Something Smells”) SOMETHING SMELLS EXECUTIVE PRODUCER STEPHEN HILLENBURG LINE PRODUCER DONNA CASTRICONE ART DIRECTOR NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS SUPERVISING DIRECTOR ALAN SMART STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR SHERM COHEN STORY EDITOR MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS WRITERS MR. LAWRENCE MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS DEREK DRYMON STEPHEN HILLENBURG SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS/GARY - TOM KENNY PATRICK STAR/FRANKIE BILLY - BILL FAGERBAKKE SQUIDWARD TENTACLES - RODGER BUMPASS DARK GREEN FISH/INCIDENTAL 37B/OFFICER JOHNSON/BAND MEMBER #1 - DEE BRADLEY BAKER FEMALE CROSSING GUARD/BAND MEMBER #1/DIDGERIDOO PLAYER - SIRENA IRWIN INCIDENTAL 37B/INCIDENTAL 31/FRED/ANCHOVIES/MARCHING BAND - CARLOS ALAZRAQUI FISH CHILDREN - SARA PAXTON FISH CHILDREN - CAMRYN WALLING CASTING DIRECTOR DONNA GRILLO GONZALES CASTING COORDINATOR ALEX GORDON EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT JENNIE MONICA SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEER KRANDAL CREWS 2ND RECORDING ENGINEER JUSTIN BRINSFIELD PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR TONY OSTYN ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR PAUL FINN ANIMATIC EDITOR BRIAN ROBITAILLE EMR EDITOR BRIAN ARNOLD ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS ZEUS CERVAS HEATHER MARTINEZ CALEB MEURER ERIK WIESE ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN STEPHEN HILLENBURG CHARACTER DESIGNER TODD WHITE PROP DESIGNER THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON CLEAN-UP ARTIST HEATHER MARTINEZ LAYOUT SUPERVISOR KENNY PITTENGER BG LAYOUT DESIGN JOHN SEYMORE PAULA SPENCE BACKGROUND PAINTERS PETER BENNETT MICHAEL CHEN ANDY “SPIKE” CLARK CALVIN G. LIANG DIGITAL BG SUPERVISOR ANDREW BRANDOU DIGITAL BG COORDINATOR DAVID WIGFORSS BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT STEPHEN CHRISTIAN STEVEN KELLAMS COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR TEALE REON WANG COLOR STYLIST DENE ANN HEMING PRODUCTION COORDINATORS MEGAN BROWN JUNE TEDESCO PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS MARCY LYNN DEWEY DEREK IVERSEN FINAL CHECKER KAREN SHAFFER SENIOR DIRECTOR TECHNICAL SERVICES JOHN POWELL POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR WENDI MCNEESE TECHNICAL ENGINEERING ASSISTANT JIM LEBER ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES JEFF ADAMS MATT BROWN MICHAEL PETAK MISHELLE SMITH SEAN TRASK PICTURE EDITOR LYNN HOBSON POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR JEFFREY HUTCHINS SOUND EDITOR GABRIEL ROSAS RE-RECORDING MIXERS TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ ERIC FREEMAN FOLEY MONETTE HOLDERER MUSIC EDITOR NICOLAS CARR MUSIC COMPOSED BY THE BLUE HAWAIIANS SAGE GUYTON & JEREMY WAKEFIELD STEVEN BELFER BRAD CAROW SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY STEPHEN HILLENBURG DEREK DRYMON COMPOSED BY HANK SMITH MUSIC PERFORMED BY PATRICK PINNEY ON-LINE EDITORS DAN AGUILAR BARRY COHEN DAVINCI COLORIST DEXTER P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES TODD AO-HOLLYWOOD DIGITAL HACIENDA POST THE POST GROUP ENCORE VIDEO ANIMATION SERVICES ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS, KOREA OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR DOUG WILLIAMS LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY BAD CLAMS PRODUCTIONS, INC. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY DAVID FRAPWELL STOCK FOOTAGE ENERGY FILM LIBRARY DEVELOPED BY DEREK DRYMON TIM HILL NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE ERIC COLEMAN EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION BRIAN A. MILLER SpongeBob SquarePants Credits (“The Graveyard Shift”) THE GRAVEYARD SHIFT EXECUTIVE PRODUCER STEPHEN HILLENBURG LINE PRODUCERS DONNA CASTRICONE HELEN KALAFATIC ANNE MICHAUD ART DIRECTOR NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS SUPERVISING DIRECTOR ALAN SMART STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR SHERM COHEN STORY EDITOR MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS WRITERS JAY LENDER DAN POVENMIRE MR. LAWRENCE MARK O’HARE MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS DEREK DRYMON STEPHEN HILLENBURG SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS/FRENCH NARRATOR - TOM KENNY PATRICK STAR - BILL FAGERBAKKE SQUIDWARD TENTACLES - RODGER BUMPASS MR. KRABS - CLANCY BROWN RICHARD (GRAVEYARD SHIFT)/HAROLD BILL REGINALD SCOTT/TOM - DEE BRADLEY BAKER NORMA RECHID - JILL TALLEY JENNIFER MILLIE - LORI ALAN NOSFERATU - MAX SCHRECK CASTING DIRECTOR DONNA GRILLO GONZALES CASTING AND MUSIC COORDINATOR JENNIE MONICA EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT ELISE MCCOLLUM SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEER KRANDAL CREWS 2ND RECORDING ENGINEER JUSTIN BRINSFIELD PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR TONY OSTYN ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR PAUL FINN ANIMATIC EDITOR BRIAN ROBITAILLE ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS ZEUS CERVAS HEATHER MARTINEZ CALEB MEURER ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN STEPHEN HILLENBURG CHARACTER DESIGNER TODD WHITE PROP DESIGNER THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON CHARACTER CLEAN-UP EDUARDO ACOSTA LAYOUT SUPERVISOR KENNY PITTENGER BG LAYOUT DESIGN JOHN SEYMORE PAULA SPENCE BACKGROUND PAINTERS PETER BENNETT MICHAEL CHEN ANDY “SPIKE” CLARK CALVIN G. LIANG BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT STEPHEN CHRISTIAN STEVEN KELLAMS ERIC STANTON COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR TEALE REON WANG COLOR STYLIST DENE ANN HEMING PRODUCTION MANAGER JUNE BLISS PRODUCTION COORDINATORS MICHELLE BRYAN MARCY LYNN DEWEY PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS JACQUELINE BUSCARINO DEREK IVERSEN SHEET TIMER JULI MURPHY HASHIGUCHI FINAL CHECKER KAREN SHAFFER SENIOR DIRECTOR TECHNICAL SERVICES JOHN POWELL POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR ERIC WEYENBERG TECHNICAL ENGINEERING ASSISTANT JIM LEBER ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES JEFF ADAMS MICHAEL PETAK MISHELLE SMITH PICTURE EDITOR LYNN HOBSON POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR JEFFREY HUTCHINS DIALOGUE EDITOR DAISUKE SAWA RE-RECORDING MIXERS ERIC FREEMAN ROY BRAVERMAN FOLEY ANDREA ANDERSON VINCE GUISETTI MONETTE HOLDERER RICHMOND TETZLAFF MUSIC EDITOR NICOLAS CARR MUSIC COMPOSED BY THE BLUE HAWAIIANS SAGE GUYTON & JEREMY WAKEFIELD STEVEN BELFER BRAD CAROW MUSIC CONTRIBUTIONS LOVECAT MUSIC SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY STEPHEN HILLENBURG DEREK DRYMON COMPOSED BY HANK SMITH MUSIC PERFORMED BY PATRICK PINNEY ON-LINE EDITORS BARRY COHEN GAYLE MC INTYRE FAUST PIERFEDERICI DAVINCI COLORIST DEXTER P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES PACIFICA SOUND GROUP ENCORE VIDEO HOLLYWOOD DIGITAL ANIMATION SERVICES ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS, KOREA OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR DOUG WILLIAMS LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY BAD CLAMS PRODUCTIONS, INC. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY DAVID FRAPWELL DEVELOPED BY DEREK DRYMON TIM HILL NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE ERIC COLEMAN EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION LOLEE ARIES United Plankton Pictures Inc. Logo United Plankton Pictures inc. Nicktoons Logo NICKTOONS © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. NICKELODEON, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Stephen Hillenburg. ™, ® & Copyright © 2001 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. ™, ® & Copyright © 2002 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. Paramount Pictures Logo Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Category:VHS Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Category:United Plankton Pictures Inc. Category:Nicktoons Category:2002 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:5